This type of rooftop cargo carrier serves predominantly to transport objects, in particular ladders, on the roof of a vehicle. Because of the bulk and unwieldiness of ladders, problems of stowing ladders within the transporting space of the vehicle arise.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,884,824 A discloses a so-called ladder lift that is mounted by means of carrier rails on the roof of a vehicle. The ladder lift comprises two slide rails extending parallel to each other, which slide rails can be telescopically extended outwardly in the horizontal direction, with the slide rails at one end being disengaged from their lock-in position. This allows the slide rails, along with the guide frame, to be pivoted about an axis of rotation.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,630,565 B2 discloses a loading system for loading an object on and unloading it from the roof of a vehicle, with the loading system comprising a base frame for connection to the vehicle. The loading system also comprises a stowage frame that is connected to the base frame and that can be pivoted about an axis of rotation relative to the base frame. The stowage frame comprises an idler link that is arranged so as to be able to rotate about an idler axis relative to the base frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,914,400 B1 discloses a rooftop cargo carrier comprising a rack that can be mounted on the roof of an automotive vehicle and on which a linear guide is disposed, along which linear guide a support structure for an object to be transported can be moved between a transport position and an intermediate position, with the configuration comprising the linear guide and the support structure being able to pivot between the intermediate position and a loading position in which the linear guide and the support structure are disposed at a blunt angle relative to the rack. Also provided is a retaining means for jointly pivoting the linear guide and the support structure relative to the rack only after the intermediate position has been reached.
GB 2 454 680 A1 discloses a ladder lift comprising two sliding rails and a frame, wherein the two sliding rails in the frame of the ladder lift can be moved outwardly. When the two sliding rails are in the outwardly extended position, they can be pivoted downwardly.